The New Life of Bella Damon
by Hanging From Your Heart
Summary: Bella is left by Edward in the forest and Victoria attacks her and changes her into a vampire. She runs away to England where she finds a coven who's more than happy to have her. What will happen if after 15 years Bella and the Damon coven go to Forks to find that the Cullen's are here too! This story has been adopted from Ali-the-muffin-lover. Possible Lemon and Language.
1. Starting A New Life

**Hey guys what's up? I adopted this story from Ali-the-muffin-lover. The first four chapters will be pretty much the same as Ali wrote it but then I'll be carrying on the story as I see fit. If you have any complaints about this story in comparison to the original just leave a review or PM me and I'll be happy to discuss it with you. So that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy this story, I'll try to update it as soon as possible!**

* * *

"Edward! Please! I'm begging you, come back! Please!" I screamed. I thought he loved me like I love him. I stood in the forest crying when I heard a twig snap behind me.

"He left you, huh?" I heard behind myself. Before I could turn around to see where the bone-chilling voice came from behind me I felt a flame shoot up my arm. She bit me. It felt like hell. Three days. Three days I went through hell and back. It hurts me, I feel pain, and I'm _thirsty_.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I barely registered where I was before I smelled a delicious scent. There's a mountain lion, on the east. With inhuman speed I ran towards the beautiful animal. I saw it under the cover of trees crouching for its prey little did it know he was my prey. I pounced on the large beast and sunk my teeth into its thick neck. After about two minutes I was done, I stood up and looked around the forest when I heard a soft giggle.

"Why would you drink this when there are so many humans?" I turned around to see Victoria sitting in a tree looking down curiously at me.

"I don't want to take an innocent human life, I don't want to be a murderer." I stated calmly.

I knew that if I didn't leave now I would kill her for sending away my love, Edward. I stole one last murderous glance at her then ran with all the speed I could towards London.

* * *

After three long days of running across the country with vampire speed and flying across the Atlantic ocean I was finally in London. I suspected that Victoria was following me but I wasn't sure. All I could do was hope she wasn't here. Then I heard running. I didn't have to look to know it was Victoria's light, cat-like footsteps. She's about 2 miles away from me. I jumped from the tree I was perched on and waited for her to come running towards me. I suddenly heard her stop and go back the other way.

I waited a moment to listen for her counter attack all I heard were her footsteps running away from me. I went towards her to find…a girl fighting with Victoria. The girl saw me and grabbed Victoria's head. Her eyes pleading with me to help kill her, not that I need any motivation. I kicked Victoria in the gut while the girl simultaneously pulled off her head. The girl pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit Victoria's body on fire. I looked at the girl, she had curly brown hair and gold eyes. She's a vampire too a vegetarian at that.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I'm Bella Swan."

"You're welcome, Bella." she smiled back at me. "My name is Mianita Walsh."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mianita." I said.

"Please, it's Mia. It's nice to meet you too, Bella." she smiled at me. I like that girl.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, no…" I had forgotten all about where I should stay. I don't think the nomad life is for me.

"Come with me, the others are going to love you! Come on." she ran off and I curiously followed her.

"Janice! Alan! Roy! Jamal!" Mia screamed as we entered a beautiful (even more beautiful than the Cullen's!) house. "Come here!"

As I was admiring the house four vampires walked in. One woman with black straight hair and a perfectly heart-shaped face she looked about twenty-eight years old. There was a male around her age, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. He had short black hair and had a tall slightly lanky frame. The next male was tall, with a baseball hat tugged down so I couldn't see his hair. He had really large smile. The last one looked like Mia, but it was a male. I suspected he might have been her twin or brother when they were human.

"Guys," Mia said, "this is Bella, and she'll be the newest member of our family, anyone against it?" No one moved and Mia took that as sign of no objections. "Good. Bella, welcome to the family!"

******With that I found my new family. I never had to think about the Cullens ever again. **


	2. Meet the Family

"How were you turned?" Roy asked curiously.

"Well, I had dated a vampire. Last year there was a vampire who wanted to kill me. He had two companions: Laurent and Victoria. They were after me. My boyfriend and his family went me in Phoenix, Arizona. Then James tricked me to go on one place and there he was waiting to kill me. When he was about to kill me, Edward and the Cullen's came and killed them. But Victoria remained alive. A few months later, the Cullen's left, Edward stayed behind for a while to say goodbye. He told me that in the woods.

"Then he left me. I was crying, when Victoria came behind me and she bit me. After I woke up, she came, wanting for me to join her in killing humans. I refused and I ran all the way here. I was sitting on a tree, when I heard her coming. I ran, but I heard her running back the way she came. I went to see what's going on, and I saw Mia fighting her. Then Mia saw me, grabbed Victoria's head so it was ready for killing and waited. We killed Victoria, we introduced each other and here I am." I finished. He looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you had to go through all that. And as a human."

"Yeah, well I've always been good with weird. Even Edward said that."

"You'll be OK Bella, I can tell."

"Thanks." I smiled.

_**15 year later; coming back to Forks; the Cullen family is here too!**_

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Bella darling?" Janice asked, being the lovely 'mother' she is.

"Yes, Janice, I'll be fine stop worrying about me." I said. We were in the plane to Forks.

Five hours we were in Port Angeles. We got our cars and drove into the small town of Forks. We were in front of our new house. My 'siblings' and I went in first to see the huge house before us.

"Okay kids, we're going shopping. We don't want humans to think that we don't eat now, do we?" Janice said.

"No." we all called in unison. We had all gotten used to our routine trips to the store to avoid suspicion. We all climbed in Alan's jeep and started driving towards the Supermarket.

While we (the girls) were choosing what food to get, which would be ultimately donated to a food shelter. The boys (including Alan) were throwing tampons at each other! I turned around to see Roy throw one too far and hit some boy with brownish-red hair's back. He turned around and frowned in confusion. I gaped. Edward.

"What's with you Bella?" I heard Roy say behind me. But I was too distracted by Edward.

"Roy Damon! How many times should I tell you NOT to throw things at people!" Mia shouted at him. Janice and I were giggling. It was always Mia that had to put the boys in their places.

"But…" Roy started saying but Mia was too fast.

"No 'buts', boy. If you don't stop, I'm taking all your video games!" she threatened.

"NOOOOO!" Roy and I shouted. Mia smirked at us and went towards Edward. Actually all the Cullen's.

"I'm really sorry that my brother hit you with…tampons." Mia said to Edward but when I saw her face I could see that she would have laughed if she hadn't just yelled at us.

"Don't worry about it." Esme said. Behind her Edward was too busy gaping at me.

"Mia, come on, I mean, it's not the first time we've thrown something at someone!" Roy complained.

"Roy, if you don't shut up, I'll take all your CDs." Mia said dangerously.

"Fine, lips are sealed." Lil said.

"Finally," Mia muttered.

"Kids, let's go."Janice said.

We payed for the food and gathered in the Jeep. We were just about to go when we heard someone shouting, "Wait!"

We turned around to see the Cullen's standing about three meters from us.

"Yes?" Janice asked.

"I need to speak with Bella." Edward said while staring at me with loving eyes.

"I'm listening."

"Alone." he growled.

"What you have to say to me, you can say it in front of my family." I called back.

"Okay. What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled back purposefully ignoring the dirty looks Esme's giving him for cursing.

"I'm living here for the next…5? No…, 4 years."

"Why?"

"We needed to move. We couldn't be in London forever."

"Okay…but why here?"

Janice stepped forward and started to speak."We needed to go to a rainy town,that was Alan's idea. I was going to say Scotland, but Janice said 'yes' to Forks."

He sighed. Then Alice started, "How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. It been a long time huh?"

"Yes, it has."

"I see you are like us now. Did they turned you?" Rosalie asked, pointing towards my family.

"No, it was Victoria."

"WHAT?!" Edward seemed angry.

"Yeah. When you left I wandered in the woods for a while crying. Victoria came out of nowhere and bit me. Then I ran away, in London she was about to kill me but with Mia's help, we killed her.

"Will you go to school?" Emmett asked hopefully. I guess he would always be my big brother.

"Yes."

"Cool." he grinned. I rolled my eyes and they fell on Jasper who was gaping. I followed his gape to see that he was gaping at…my sister! Edward's eyes widened and he looked towards Jasper with smirk. Then Mia's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God." I said before laughing like crazy. Roy, of course, wasn't being nice so when he saw Mia's face he started laughing. Mia then got angry and slapped him.

******"****This could go so many ways." Janice whispered. **


End file.
